


Anything For You

by despitetheodds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, DONT EXPECT A PART TWO, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I HAVE DECIDED TO NOT CONTINUE, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despitetheodds/pseuds/despitetheodds
Summary: In the midst of an alien gang attack on downtown National City, Lena Luthor is kidnapped and must be rescued by Supergirl... even if all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had already written and posted this to AO3, but unfortunately there were glitches with the end notes that I couldn't figure out, so I'm moving the story to an entirely new post. I'm also combining chapters one and two, not only because I think it works better, but I think it'll encourage me to write longer chapters. I'm still getting used to writing Kara and Lena in my writing style, so bear with me.
> 
> Enjoy!~

Agents frantically bustled around the DEO as the recently discovered gang of aliens wreaked havoc upon downtown National City. Dispatch teams Alpha and Bravo lined up within the main halls, stoically ready to accept commands from Alex Danvers, who was to be accompanying team Alpha as their field officer. After debriefing the captains of both Alpha and Bravo, Alex sent them to gather adequate weaponry for the specific types of aliens they would be encountering. Alex looked around the room, monitoring her agent's process on controlling the situation- but Alex wasn't worried about herself or her agents; she was worried about a certain Luthor, and someone who cared quite a bit about that certain Luthor. Her eyes quickly scanned everyone in the main hallway until she found the person she wanted to talk to most. "Supergirl." Alex didn't bother with yelling. She knew her sister would hear her, despite the commotion rampant within the DEO headquarters.

Kara whipped her head towards Alex, and took a few hurried steps toward her, but then paused. It was clear she was conflicted. Kara's body language was sharp and awkward, pointing towards her desire to rush out into the fight. Lena was there, somewhere, and Kara wished desperately to be at her friend's side, to ensure her safety. Alex waved her over with a quick, precise movement. "Kara, I know you want to save Lena, but until we find out exactly where she's located, we can't send you out to retrieve her."

Kara bounded the final few steps towards her sister, brows furrowed. "What? I- What do you mean? I need to be out there, we have no idea if she's okay!" Kara shook her head in anger, but Alex could tell she wasn't actually angry. To anyone else, Supergirl appears furious; fists balled, muscles clenched, and a fiercely determined face defined Kara's appearance. Kara wasn't angry. She was intensely worried.

Alex grabbed Kara's elbows in an attempt to ground her. "Who's the one responsible for the rescue of Lena?"

Kara looked at Alex, baffled. "I am, we already knew th-"

"And if there are extremely strong aliens marching around downtown, what could potentially happen?"

Kara sheepishly avoided Alex's stern look. "Absolutely nothing, I'd be perfectly fine and Lena would be found way faster." She shuffled her feet impatiently on the scuffed floor.

Alex spoke firmer, if not reprimanding. "We don't know that. Of all people, you should know that we can never expect a perfect outcome."

Kara sighed and lifted her eyes to survey the main DEO screen. "I know, Alex. But I should at least be looking for her."

As the sisters were quietly arguing, a nearby agent pointed at a spot on the screen. "There, Director Danvers. We triangulated Ms. Luthor's last known locations with the gang. This is where we believe Ms. Luthor to be located."

A strong whoosh of air buffeted Alex's side. She didn't have to look to know Kara was headed to Lena's supposed location. She angrily whipped on her headset. "Supergirl! Would you please consider following orders for once?"

The sound of air pummeled Alex's ears; as she cursed and turned it down she heard Kara's voice over the headset. "I'll be fine, Alex. Having me stay behind at the DEO doesn't help anyone, I'm more helpful out doing something. And the spot they think Lena's at isn't even near downtown!"

A lightbulb went off in Alex's head. "Wait.. you're right."

Kara's surprise was evident even through the headset. "I'm right? Uh.. yeah! Of course I'm right!"

Alex slowly nodded. "What if the alien gang downtown is just a distraction from Lena's real location? It's worth a try." The wind whistled through Kara's mic fiercely, and Alex knew Kara had doubled her speed in hopes of rescuing Lena from her captors. She threw her headset down on the table and strode over to where dispatch teams Alpha and Beta were waiting. She nodded at the captains as she confidently walked through their ranks. "Alright, agents. Let's get this over with."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara muted herself on her comms as her speed intensified. The DEO didn't need to hear wind through their headsets. While her face was stony and revealed nothing, on the inside Kara felt jittery and terrified. She never felt more scared than when Lena was kidnapped. Except for Alex, of course. Kara hadn't let herself think about her relationship with Lena too much. Why mess with something that's not broken? And besides, she had no way of telling if Lena had ever felt the same. Better to leave their feelings in the dark, lest their friendship is ruined.

As she was approaching the point identified by the DEO, Kara wrinkled her nose in disgust. Why was it always a creepy abandoned warehouse? It's big enough for evil experiments, sure, but what if some teenagers decide to wander in? A familiar heartbeat intruded on her thoughts. Lena. 

Kara lightly landed on the roof of the building and crouched down. These scoundrels were going to pay for whatever they had done to Lena. She attempted to look through the walls, but frowned when all she saw was a huge lead box in the middle. Kara didn't like that one bit. This did mean, however, that they were expecting her to find this warehouse, which could also mean they have other tricks up their sleeve. Suddenly, Kara heard a cry for help echo from inside the box. It was Lena's voice, there was no doubt in her mind. It was probably bait, but Kara didn't care. All that mattered was getting her friend out alive.

Kara crashed through the window and snarled at the two aliens that had walked out of the box to greet her. Without exchanging pleasantries, Kara slammed herself into the nearest alien, knocking him clear across the entire warehouse where he slumped into a pile of rusty metal. The other alien sprinted back into the box, but not without a blast of Kara's heat vision singeing his leg. Kara blindly rushed into the lead box while simultaneously unmuting her comms. It was probably good for the DEO to hear how her fight was progressing, even though she had no doubt that they were tracking her every move. As Kara entered the box, she was met by several concerning sights that made her gasp out loud in shock. Lena was attached to one of the lead walls with heavy metal shackles on her wrists and ankles that forced her to stand up. She was barely conscious, and had many dark bruises forming on her arms and legs, the worst of which on her elbow, looking almost twisted. Kara was disturbed by Lena's face, almost completely untouched except for two welts forming an X on her cheek. Kara rushed over to Lena and carefully spoke to her while undoing her shackles. "Oh, Lena.. this isn't fair. What have they done to you? It's okay, it's okay.. I'll get you home."

"Not so fast, Supergirl."

Kara flinched and turned around. She had forgot about the second alien that fled into the lead box. He stood before her, dressed in casual streetwear and holding a box the size of a soup can, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His jeans were smoldering where Kara's heat vision had destroyed his pants. Kara glared and growled, "You're going to pay for this, for what you've done."

He simply laughed at her. "Me, pay? Oh, no no no. You've got it all wrong. It's _you_ who has to pay for your crimes." And with that, the alien opened the box to reveal a small chunk of glowing Kryptonite. Kara gasped and clutched the table in front of her, knees buckling. He chortled. "That.. is exactly what I thought."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was listening in on the exchange over her comms while fighting her own battles. By Kara's tone of voice, she could tell that something was incredibly wrong. An ambush, an attempted double kidnapping, or god forbid, attempted murder, was not about to happen on Alex's watch. Protecting Kara was her first priority, and always had been, since the moment Alex had become Kara's adoptive sister. Although, Alex did wish she had warmed up to Kara a tad bit sooner.

An alien jumped in front of dispatch Alpha, jarring Alex from her memories. Alex crouched to one knee and cleanly shot a bullet through the alien's shoulder. Thankfully, this species of alien healed rather quickly, so she didn't have to be concerned about maiming the alien past recognition. The agents of dispatch Alpha quickly took care of that alien, as well as several other stragglers that had been left behind. Dispatch Bravo moved through their ranks swiftly with handcuffs, tasked with the capture of the gang members. 

"Agent Danvers!"

Alex turned her head to the familiar voice of the commander of dispatch Alpha. She stepped back from the front line and acknowledged him with a nod, motioning for him to continue his sentence.

He tapped his headset, privy to the same audio transmitted from Kara's mic. "My team can handle the downtown situation from here, we've cleared the majority of alien gang members. This sounds.. serious."

Alex laughed knowingly under her breath. "Serious might be an understatement. Alright, you're head of operations here for the clean-up crew as well, and if the police need statements, you'll be the one to provide them."

He nodded and returned to the ranks of his agents, leaving Alex to go find out what kind of hell Kara had found herself in this time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kryptonite sat in the box, innocently glowing up at Kara's face. Kara's head pounded in the rhythm of her heart, her knees refused to stop trembling, and she found it difficult and labor-intensive to take deep breaths. She was trapped in a lead box with an alien holding unknown intentions, a maimed multibillionaire whom Kara may or may not have a crush on, and the only thing in existence that could kill her. She was effortlessly trapped in a corner, with no clear ways of escape.

The strange alien walked closer to Kara, along with the green stone that weakened her powers. With every step, she felt the kryptonite take the cumbersome toll on her powers. She noticed as he walked closer that his cheek was marred with a flat white scar, almost invisible on his skin. Kara shivered as she realized it was the exact same as the welts present on Lena's face.

He dared to get close enough to Kara's wrists to slap on a military grade handcuff, and quickly affixed the other side to a nearby lead pole. Under normal circumstances, these handcuffs would be no match for Kara, but these were hardly normal circumstances.

"So I finally get to meet the great Supergirl, face to face. You're not as scary as you seem, are you?" The alien eyed her cautiously as he stalked around her and deftly captured her remaining wrist, securing her perpendicularly to Lena, so Kara could have a full view of her friend.

Kara shot him a glare that would send most mortal beings trembling to their mothers with their tails tucked beneath their legs. "Why? Why have you done this?" Kara knew from experience that her only way out of a tough situation was buying herself time to think.

Her comm discreetly crackled to life. "Supergirl, this is Director Danvers. Military alphabet for direct communication, please."

Her captor was moving back towards his kryptonite, showing no indications of overhearing her orders. "My, my... I had more important things planned than this, but.. curiosity killed the cat is the human saying, correct?"

He grabbed the kryptonite out of the box, revealing the full power of the stone. Kara hung her head down, knowing that her captor was looking for visible signs of discomfort. An idea was forming in her head, but it could require some skill and manipulation to pull off. 

And as it was, the kryptonite was making it increasingly harder for Kara to think and speak.

The alien sauntered over to her, kicking her in the knees to make her kneel. Kara complied, and began to mutter nonsense to herself as the kryptonite grew closer. Alex's concerned voice rang in her ear. "Kara.. that had better be some tactical gibberish, or I'm about to bring a hundred helicopters of agents over to that warehouse. You've got three backup coming, I'll be in for clean-up."

The alien captor gave her a scathing look. "I thought you were supposed to be the high and mighty Supergirl. All that power, lost to a fucking rock. What are you, a quack? A phony? And to think I thought it would be hard to get your name. This is going to be.. ah, what do the humans call it? A piece of pie?"

Kara maintained her constant babbling. It was important to set a baseline, an expected constant. If she was going to jump straight into strange words like 'foxtrot' and 'yankee," her captor would have known immediately she was attempting communication to the outside. For Lena's sake, she couldn't afford that.

With the baseline tentatively set, Kara shifted her focus to spelling out key details. "Hotel, echo, lima, papa... lima, echo, alpha, delta... kilo, romeo, yankee, papa-"

Her captor grew weary of her noise, and furiously slapped her across the face. "Silence, enough! I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but if you keep at it I'm going to shoot her in the fucking head, okay? Shut up, shut UP!" 

Kara did as she was told. This alien was out of his head. For once, Kara didn't see how she was going to escape this situation cleanly. Kara felt a deep fear; not for herself, but for the friend that was condemned to the same metal box as herself.

"What's your name?" A simple question, but even the smallest time saves were worth something.

He considered her question for a moment. "I have several, but none that I would like you to know. Perhaps.. Tesla, after that one car? I quite like that Musk individual, here's quite reminiscent of myself."

Kara snorted. "Yeah, you're both insane lunatics."

Tesla procured a switchblade from his back pocket and nonchalantly pointed it at Kara's throat. "Watch yourself, hero. You forget who has the power here."

The switchblade was pointed threateningly at Kara's throat for a few more heartbeats before Tesla withdrew his hand.

"You asked me why, right? Why I had done this?" Tesla dragged a stool from the table beside Lena, and perched himself on top of it. "I require your name, hero. Simple as that. A certain.. company I associate with agrees that your name deserves to be public. There are so many aliens you have wronged... they deserve a chance for redemption, don't they?"

He nodded toward Lena, still unconscious and hanging from her wrists. "I figured this one might know that information. However, she seemed very unwilling to part with it. Cute, isn't it? She protected you until her body gave out. That's downright adorable, hero, she's a keeper."

Kara balked at his effortless assessment of their relationship. But, Kara had never revealed her identity to Lena, and was fairly sure she had kept that to herself. No matter how hard it had hurt.

Tesla seemed to take no notice of her discomfort. "Have you heard of an EpiPen, hero?"

"Yes, I have. Am I allowed to ask why you're asking me this?"

He chuckled. "Certainly. I thought it would be quite fun to explore the limits of excessive kryptonite exposure directly to your bloodstream. What better tool than the EpiPen? Look here, hero, I've already prepared one for you."

Tesla presented an EpiPen from his back pocket, just as Alex started spouting lengthy strings of curses into her microphone.

"Well, why bother waiting, hero? The early bird gains the insect. And hopefully, you will allow your name to slip in the process"

Before Kara could react, Tesla slammed the EpiPen into Kara's thigh, leaving Kara subject to an immediate burning sensation. No, burning was putting it too lightly. It felt as if her veins were writhing in hellfire, and she could feel as every pump of her heart sent it further and further into her bloodstream. Kara let out a bloodcurdling scream and began to lose her vision, but not before she finally heard the promised helicopters overhead landing on the rooftop.

Tesla grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her eyes to meet his stern gaze. "This isn't over, hero. There are more people like me. More that share my goal. And we will stop at nothing- and I mean nothing- to get our way."

He let go of her, and allowed her head to swing forward and hit her chest. The kryptonite had traveled significantly throughout her body, and she had stayed awake for as long as she could. Kara let herself be taken into the sweet relief of darkness.


End file.
